1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to the field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor.
2. The Related Arts
Thin film transistors (TFT) as switching elements are generally applied in the electric apparatuses with liquid crystal display devices. Thin film transistors are wildly followed with interest because of being applied on the display apparatus with high pixels per inch (PPI). For the thin film transistor, high on-state current can increase the switching speed of the thin film transistors. In order to increase the on-state current of the thin film transistors, increasing the channel width or reducing the channel length of the thin film transistor is a general solution. However, the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display device decreases due to increasing the channel width of thin film transistor. The short channel effect is caused due to reducing the channel length of the thin film transistor. In summary, the switching speed of the thin film transistors is smaller due to the smaller on-state current of the thin film transistors in the prior art.